


A Night Like Tonight

by Poetic_Fiasco



Category: Andrew Birch - Fandom, Johnathan Pine - Fandom, Night Manager, The Night Manager - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Nipple Play, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Fiasco/pseuds/Poetic_Fiasco
Summary: This is just a little Jonathan Pine drabble inspired by the Tumblr post down below.Check me out on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/poetic-fiascoSo I just wanted to get this out of my system.Errors are mine, ya know since I wrote it. lol.I hope you all enjoy. check out the link and youwill understand where this came from. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Jonathan Pine and Original Female Character, Jonathan Pine and Reader, Jonathan Pine and you, Jonathan Pine/Original Character(s), Jonathan Pine/Original Female Character(s), Jonathan Pine/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 23





	A Night Like Tonight

Inspired by this post: [Here](https://memenerdlover.tumblr.com/post/628892738896658432/poetic-fiasco-memenerdlover-shiningloki)

Some nights, as the moonlight dances through the bedroom window, highlighting the hard plains of his lithe body, his large hands are inexplicably gentle as he slowly undresses her like the most precious gift ever to be received. He utters praising ballads of sweet adoration into her bare skin, as if willing her very soul to absorb his words even as he kisses and caresses his way to her parted lips. He hesitates as he rests his forehead against hers, their lips nearly brushing against one another while he breathes her in as if to keep a part of her very essence deep within himself forever before his lips finally connect to hers. Some nights, he treats her so delicately, as if she is as fragile as glass. His hips roll against hers sensually with love in his eyes and her name on his lips. She cries his name softly into his neck when he guides her to her sweet release, her fingers gripping his strong shoulders.

On a night like tonight, however, his mouth desperately claims hers in a searing kiss; his tongue is unrelenting in it's exploration pulling a wanton moan from her throat only to be immediately swallowed down with fervor. His desperation for her is akin to a man starving while he nips and sucks bruises into her collarbone and his hands are demanding as he rakes the straps of her tank top and bra down her now bare chest eliciting a lustful growl from deep within his chest. His arms are like steel as he holds her close while latching his lips on her right nipple, licking and biting it to a stiff peak before turning his attention to the left. The noises he pulls from her only fueling the fire under his skin. His desire is a living breathing creature, all claws and teeth begging to be released to take her here, now and she wants it like she has wanted nothing else as she finally finds her voice while he is releasing the the button and zipper of his pants. "Jonathan, I need you. Please?" She breathes against his chest just before he grips her hips with bruising fingers pulling her flush against him and his painfully evident arousal.

"After I take you on this floor you will feel it for days." He grits out, his eyes dark with lust. She lets out a shocked gasp as she swiftly finds herself lying on the plush rug in front of the fireplace, his hands rucking up her skirt past her thighs before pushing aside her panties. He plunges into her with abandon as they groan against each others lips. He draws her bottom lip into his mouth as her back arches off the floor once he is fully sheathed into her wet heat. Her legs wrap around his waist as he sets a devastating pace that punches the breath from their lungs; the sounds of moaning and skin smacking skin dance off the walls. Her cries grow more urgent as he cants his hips finding a devine spot inside her that has her careening toward bliss causing her fingernails to bite into his shoulders. 

She shrieks his name as she sees fireworks behind her closed eyelids and she knows, if she were to die tomorrow, the heaven she would be sent to would pale in comparison to the heaven Johnathan sends her to in this moment. She clenches so tightly around him in rapture, his thrusts stutter and still before he spills inside her with a loud groan. His forehead rests against hers as both of their souls find their way back to their spent bodies on the living room floor. He carries her to the bedroom, allowing her to rest for a short time before worshipping her body again, fully intending to take her apart so slowly that by the time the sun begins to peak through the curtains, his name will be the only word she remembers.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay,  
> So I hope you liked this short little drabble. I am sure you noticed, I deliberately attempted for this to be sensual and sexy without using typical words in smut i.e. cock, etc. I want to know what you think of this. I believe the only specific word I used was 'nipple' so I am hoping this was still good. I just wanted to see if I was capable. Thank you for humoring me and please leave me a comment with your thoughts!!


End file.
